Determinate A Lemonade Mouth Story
by Mikiutza
Summary: This is the story of what happened with 5 teenagers after their first real concert which changed their lives. Maybe Wen and Olivia. Maybe Mo and Charlie. Or Mo and Scott. And Stella.. Single? Keep reading to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Determinate**

**A Lemonade Mouth**

**Story**

_Ch. 1. Persuit Of Happiness_

Luck. Faith. Hard work. All made it happen. All made Lemonade Mouth real. Now we need to focus and never forget who we are. That's all it takes to keep the band together. We are friends and we'll always be.

I'm Olivia White. Lead singer. But I feel like everybody knows that already. After our first big concert everything happened so fast and I still can't believe it. We're going on tour. Tomorrow we're leaving to Texas. And now comes the hardest part. Packing.

I started humming a song while trying to crowd everything in my suitcase. I'm still writing it.

**"Such a good start**

**Don't pull it apart**

**We need to stay close somehow**

**Our destiny we hardly drawn**

**Let's be who we always were**

**Here, there, anywhere."**

"Olivia, sweetie! It's time to go to bed." Gram shouted from her room. I closed the suitcase and got changed into my favorite loose pyjamas. "Goodnight, Gram!" I shouted back. Then I grabbed the book I was reading now. The Pursuit of Happiness.I started to read until I got really tired. I closed the book and put it aside. I know I really should sleep. But I'm kinda nervous. My first tour. I don't need to freak out, I'm going to have fun with my friends and I'm living my dream. Tomorrow is the big day. Our time is now. We'll rock! I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I started to laugh. "Sydney, you're really funny!" We were eating dinner. Georgie got up and hugged dad and Sydney. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" She finally came up to me and I hugged her tightly. "Goodnight, beetle." Then she went upstairs.

"Well, Wen, I think you should go and rest as well. You're going on tour." He was silent for a couple of seconds and smiled brightly. "I can't believe you are really going on tour. I'm so proud of you, son!" I got up and hugged him. "Thanks dad. Honestly. And Sydney. I just want to say I think you and dad are amazing together. I'm sorry for everything I did or said. I can't ignore the happiness in this house." I hugged her. "Thank you, Wen. I really appreciate." She smiled and I returned the smile. "I think you're right, dad. I'm tired, I should go." I turned around. "Wait. Did you pack?" I looked at him embarrassed. "About that. I'm half done. I'll do it tomorrow. I promise. "Okay, than you can go. Goodnight." I smiled widely. "Goodnight." Then I went up in my room and to the bed, still thinking about tomorrow. It's a big change. We'll be famous. We'll rock!

"Ok, guys! It's time for bed!" "No, please, mom!" My two brothers said in the same time to my mom. "I'm sorry but it's late. You can finish that toy tomorrow, okay? "Ok" They gave up.

"So, Stella" Dad begin after they left. I turned my attention to him. "About this tour" Amazing, more restrictions. I probably had a bored look because mom continued. "We're not going to say something bad, Stella. Just listen." I nodded. "Okay, as your mother said it's not something bad. What we want to say is that we're so proud of you, Stella. We're sorry we didn't pay attention to your talent and your choices. I think it's wonderful that you are a vegetarian and you save the animals and also I think being in this band and doing this tour it's a big step for you."

I smiled and hugged both of them. "Thanks, mom, dad. Now, I know it's not something what I use to do but can I go to bed? I wanna rest for tomorrow." They looked kinda surprised. "Of course you can, dear. Goodnight." She smiled "Goodnight." I walked up to my room and grabbed my guitar then started strumming slowly while writing in my song book. I'm trying to write a song. Hmm, good. I wrote one more note. Now I can finally sleep. I pulled the cover over me. I can't wait. We'll rock! Slowly, my eyes closed.

"Thank you, Baba!" I hugged my dad with a big bright smile. "This is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!" "It's from your mother too. I thought it would be useful in your tour." My parents looked really happy. "Seriously, thank you both. This is amazing!"

I looked again at my new dress. It was brown with a golden black print and blue buttons. I smiled widely and put it gently on my bed. "We will go now." Mom said softly. "You should get some sleep." Dad added. "I will. Goodnight." Mom left but dad turned to me again. "Mohini, I'm just so proud of you. Now I know I did a good thing by letting you be who you want to be. You have so much talent and you're stronger than I thought. I think you finally found your place."

I hugged him one more time. "Thank you, Baba. For everything. I know it wasn't easy when you left me go. I feel like I'm living my dream know. I promise I won't ever disappoint you." He looked at me smiling. "Goodnight, Mohini." When he left I went straight to my closed and found a belt, shoes and earrings to match with my dress. After I was done I laid in my bed and got a text. Scott. I smiled. I started to read. "Hey, Mo! I hope you're ready for the big day. I can't wait to see your "pack deal" on stage. Goodnight, beautiful. And don't forget. We'll rock!" He was right. We'll rock! I turned aside and closed my eyes.

"Ha, so Tommy Delgado is jealous of me?" I smiled proudly. "I didn't say that." He said defensive. "You didn't but I can see it. I can read you like an open book." We both started to laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, Delgado, go to bed! It's over your hour. You're tired." I got up from my chair and walked to him. He was on my bed. "And you're jealous." He laughed again. "Shut up, Charlie." I went to my drums and played a beat. "Still not jealous?" He got up. "You're good, I admit it. But I'm not jealous. Just proud." My smile was big now. "Really?" He nodded. "Really. I can't believe you're going on a tour with your band." I interrupted him. "It's not my band. We're a family." He chuckled. "I can see that. Seriously, you're amazing, Charlie. Mom and dad are proud of you too. They told me they have seen you've grown up." I sat next to him on the bed and high-fived him. "Thanks, Tommy. It means a lot." He walked to the door. "I should go now. It's getting late and you're starting a tour tomorrow. Goodnight, Delgado." I smiled. "Goodnight." After he left I laid in my bed and closed my eyes for a second. I'm really excited. It's our chance. And I know it'll be great. We'll rock!


	2. Chapter 2

**Determinate**

_Ch. 2. Leaving_

"Are ya ready?" I shouted in the airport. I looked at them again. Stella, Charlie, Scott and Olivia. And our families. They were all here, except Mo.

"Yeaah!" They all answered. Then I noticed a girl with black hair coming to us. Finally. "Hello there, sunshine! Do you have a watch?" She reached us along with her parents. "Sorry I'm late, everyone! It took me a while to get ready." I noticed Charlie staring at her. She is pretty and I'm sure he's head-over-heels for her. Then she hugged Scott. I looked at Charlie again and saw him disappointed. I feel sorry for him, he seems to really like her. She stayed next to Scott with Olivia on the other side and Charlie right after her. I looked at him and thought "Just go to her" He saw my look and approached her then smiled.

I came closer to Mo when I saw Wen's look. He knows. It is that obvious? Anyway, I gave her a smile. "Your dress is beautiful" She slightly blushed. "Thank you, Charlie. My parents bought it." "Really?" Scott asked. "Yeah." She smiled to him. He is a great guy but I don't like how Mo looks at him. It just breaks my heart. She must love him. I backed away and went to Wen. We sat down on the chairs in the airport. "You really like her, don't you?" I nodded. "Have you told her?" I nodded again. "Ah, I'm sorry then. But what about that girl you came to the wedding with?" "She moved on to the new 'super cool guy'. She said we can still be friends." I looked at him sad. "I'm sorry, man."

"Passengers for the fly to Texas get ready for boarding." I heard from the speaker. "That's our call." I stood up smiling. I am really excited. "Let's go then." Wen said getting up.

We all went to hug our parents and brothers in mine and Stella's case. Mom pulled me in a really tight hug. "Mom. Can't. Breath." When she left me go I noticed she was crying. "Mom, don't cry, please." I said softly trying to calm her down. "You're leaving us just like Tommy did." She said sobbing. "Mom, I'm right here!" Tommy came closer and chuckled. "Mom, I'm just going on tour, not leaving you forever." I smiled. "Okay, just be careful." I nodded. "I will." Then I hugged dad. "Good luck, Charles. Call us everyday." I smiled amused. It's the first time when he acts like mom. "Ok dad." I hugged Tommy as well. "Goodbye, everyone! I will miss you so much!"

I went to hug Gram and I noticed tears coming from her eyes. "Aw, Gram. Please don't cry." I couldn't help it and I left tears falling. I am so going to miss her! I pulled away. "Goodbye, Olivia. Please be careful honey, don't let anyone bring you down. I know how strong you are. You must show everyone you deserve to be there." I smiled and brushed the tears. "Thank you, Gram. Take care of Diamond, ok?" She returned my smile. "I will and thank Wen for bringing her to us. She looks a lot like Nancy. I'm sure your mom would've loved it." I smiled widely thinking of that image. Mom, me, dad, Gram and Diamond. So beautiful! "Yeah, I agree." I hugged her one more time. "Goodbye, Gram."

After I stood up I went to hug my family. Before I knew it Sydney pulled me into a tight hug but I didn't mind. "Take care of you, Wen. Life is even more hard far of Rhode Island. You can't except everyone to like you. There will always be haters." Dad came closer and continued. "Don't let those tell you who to be. I know the future is bright for you and your friends." Sydney added quietly. "And also for you and that girl, Olivia." My face turned red. She knew. Like I knew about Charlie and Mo. Can't we just have secrets? "I'll be careful, I promise." I hugged dad and then Georgie. "Goodbye, beetle!" She smiled. "I will miss you, Wen!" Aww. "I'll miss you too. Goodbye to all of you!"

My brothers wouldn't let me go. They were hugging me sad. "Boys, I'll be home soon. I promise." They smiled and we pulled apart. "I will miss you both. A lot. Just call me to brag with your new toys, alright?" Then I went to hug mom. "Goodbye, Stella. And remember. Don't change yourself. No matter what people say, stay the way you are: the strongest and proudest girl I could ever raise." I felt a tear in the corner of my eye and quickly brushed it. "Thanks so much mom! For everything." I hugged her again and then dad and I stepped back to look at all of them. "Goodbye guys! I will miss you.."

"Goodbye mom, Baba." I hugged them. "Goodbye, Mohini. Take care of you, dear." Mom said softly. "And have fun." I laughed softly. "Goodbye, Mo." When I heard dad using my nickname I smiled. "Remember when you said you don't know who you are? Now I do know. You are my almost perfect half-american and half-indiand daughter. I could say you're perfect but no one is. But for me you are. I love you, my girl." I hugged them again. "Goodbye." Then I turned around to see Scott saying goodbye to his parents, Scarlett and James. It was so beautiful because they don't usually support him. That's a happy end but in the same time a happy beginning for all of us.

"Last call for the fly to Texas." We heard from the speakers. That's it. I smiled to all of them. Charlie, Wen, Stella, Mo and Scott. My best friends. I searched in my bag and got out the thing that had been our motivation, the thing that bought us together. Lemonade. We smiled to each other, opened it and drank. Let's do this! We went together forward to the beginning of a new and unknown adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ch. 3. The Flight And.. TEXAS, BABY!  
><em>

**Charlie's POV**

"So.." I'm standing with.. wait I'll let you guess. It's my crush's boyfriend. He's tall and a really good guitar player. Right! It's Scott. I can't believe this. Me, Charlie, next to Scott! Who planned this? Oh, wait, Wen bought the tickets. But he didn't know how the seats will be, right? Well, looks like Scott isn't really paying attention to my try for making a conversation so I'll just text Wen. I got the phone out of my pocket and started to type.

**Dude, did you know about this? If you did I'll kill ya! Just wait.. ;) Love, Charlie**

I pressed the send button and looked over to him. He was standing with Olivia. That lucky guy! And Mo was next to Stella. My phone beeped and I opened the text.

**Calm down, I had no idea about this. But I've got one that can help you out. Switch seats with Stella. I'm sure she'll want. Everyone knows you don't like Charlie but they don't know why. Peace, Wen  
><strong>

**Stella's POV**

"I'm so excited about this tour! I can't even realise we're going." Mo was looking out on the window and she turned to me. "Yeah it's so surreal!" Then I got a text. It was from Charlie. I opened it curious.

**Hey Stella! Can we change seats please? I don't really like Scott, you know..**

I giggled. 30 minutes in this plane and he can't resist. I turned my look to him and nodded amused. Then I looked to Mo and said "I think Scott needs some advices for tonight. We're different from Mudslide Crush, he's not used to our style." She wanted to get up. "I can give him tips." But I stopped her. "No, no. I will. I'm going to be the manager so he needs my help." She looked doubtful. "Since when are you the manager?" She asked raising her eyebrow. "Since now, so let me do my job." I smiled proudly and got up, giving Charlie a look. He understood and came to us then sat down. I went to Scott and started talking to him, trying to distract him. I didn't want him to ask questions. After he left his, or better saying, Ray's band I've got some respect for him. So we can talk as friends without tension.

**Charlie's POV**

Thank you God! And Stella! I owe her now. Anyway, I sat down and smiled shyly. Gosh, Mo is really pretty! "Hey.. I hope you don't mind. Me and Stella thought Scott would need some help for tonight, so.." She smiled. "Hi, and no, I don't mind. It's cool. Stella and Scott get along great." I'm more relaxed now. She's not mad! "Are you excited for tonight?" She asked turning to the window. "Yeah, I've been waiting for a chance my whole life! And I'm also glad I can share it with my friends." I leaned to look on the window. Wow. It's breathtaking. "Oh my gosh" I breathed. "This is amazing!" Her smile got bigger. "Yeah, that's why I've been staring since we left. She giggled, making me laugh as well. "It's really beautiful. I wish I could see this from the window of my bedroom. Then I wouldn't be annoyed in the mornings." Her gaze met mine. "So, you're annoyed when you wake up?" I nodded. "Mostly because, since Tommy came back for the summer, he's always waking me up like 'CHARLIE, HOW YOU DARE SLEEPING THIS MUCH?' and he jumps on my bed." She started to laugh along with me. "But I know he does it just to piss me off. You know, brotherly love." She chuckled and I smiled. Her laugh is adorable.

**Wen's POV**

"Who were you texting with?" Olivia had a confused look on her face. "Charlie." Then she looked like she understood. "Ah, I get it. You told him to stay with Mo." I smiled. "You're smart. Yeah, I did. He doesn't like Scott." I wanted to continue but she cut me off. "And he has a crush on Mo. It's so obvious! When I'm with her and he's around he always tries to caught her eye. I'm sorry for him. When you like someone you want to share your time and experiences with that person and sometimes you just can't. It's similar to the relationship I have with my dad." She said looking down. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I gently rubbed her hand. "Have you spoke to him?" I felt sparks when our hands touched. And she jumped a little, which made me think she felt the same. "It's ok. And yes. We are sending letters to each other everytime we can. It feels good to talk again with him, even if it's not like a face-to-face conversation, you know.. He said they're going to let him out soon." I smiled widely. "Olivia, this is amazing! Our tour lasts 4 weeks and a half so maybe you can see him in this time!" She looked at me again and smiled. "I hope so. I want to see him and catch up. I gotta show him I've grown up and I've learned a lot of things. Being just with Gram really gave me a lesson. And when Nancy.. you know.. I realised I got to move on somehow and just.. Stay strong. It's the best for all of us. And you came with Diamond to us. It made it better."

"So, you named her Diamond?" She nodded. "Because she's shiny as a diamond in my life. She represents my future." Seeing this side of her makes me fall for her even more. She is my diamond. "I'm sure your dad will be proud of what you have become." I saw her curious look. "And that is?" I let go of her hand and stroked her hair. "A truly amazing girl, who gives everything on stage and tries to make everyone happy, by bringing a smile on that person's face." An wide smile appeared on her face. "And it works with you too?" I returned her smile. "What do you think?"

**Stella's POV**

"Have you talked to Ray since you left?" I thought I've seen a sad look on his face. "No.. We haven't talk and I feel some kind of guilt.. Mudslide Crush don't have any concerts from that day. I'm kinda sorry for them, for Ray.." I'm shocked. "What? Are you kidding me? After what they have done to us? Don't be sorry! They don't deserve it. Especially Ray. He's a jerk." He chuckled. "If you say so." Then we heard pilot's voice. "Passengers, get ready for the landing." Finally! "We're here!" In couple of minutes we were again on the ground. We got out of the plane. I took a deep breath. "Texas, baby!"


End file.
